Terpesona
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sakura terpesona dengan Naruto yang notabenya seorang culun dengan muka penuh jerawat, gemuk, serta kacamata tebal miliknya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Warning: Inside


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, AU, ficlet, lime, dan semua yang ada disini.**

* * *

 **Terpesona**

 **Enjoy it!**

Ciri pemuda culun itu, gemuk, berkacamata tebal, jerawat bertebaran dimana-mana. Ya, itu yang di alami oleh seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda laki-laki dengan tampang yang mungkin bisa dibilang...

Menjijikkan.

Sebagian teman sekolahnya selalu membully pemda tersebut, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kebanyakan yang membully Naruto adalah para murid yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya.

Termasuk Sakura Haruno.

Gadis berambut seperti bunga Sakura, dia sangatlah anggun, dan cantik. Banyak lelaki yang terpikat dengan dirinya, namun Sakura tidak pernah menerima ajakan mereka untuk menjadi kekasih.

"Betapa cantiknya Sakura Haruno."

"Bermimpi saja sana, Gendut! Kau terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkan gadis seperti _Sakura-sama."_

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dia bisa melihat sebuah kelompok yang menguasai Konoha High School. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ejekan dari salah satu murid tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini daripada menatap _Sakura-sama_ sambil beronani ria." Mereka semua tertawa karena ejekan vulgar yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu dari para murid Elite.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mendecih pelan mendengarnya. Entah decihan tersebut buat siapa, tapi beberapa temannya mendengar decihan tersebut. "Dia lagi, dia lagi. Kenapa dia tidak pernah berhenti memperhetikanku sih?" Katanya sambil menggembumgkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Aku turut prihatin Sakura. Mungkin karena kau primadona, jadi kau diperhatikan oleh banyak lelaki, termasuk si culun itu."

"Aku mau saja di perhatikan. Tapi tidak dengan si culun itu, sial."

Ino sebagai sahabat Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Hey, wanita tidak boleh berkata kotor loh."

"Peduli setan dengan hal itu."

Tawa Ino semakin keras karena Sakura terus menggerutu kesal. Keduanya terus berbicara hingga masuk ke dalam kelas. "Oh ya, sekarang waktunya pelajaran Olahraga. Aku lihat si culun itu ke ruang kesehatan dengan alasan tidak masuk akal."

"Tipikal orang gendut. Dia tidak mau lemaknya hilang karena olahraga." Keduanya kembali tertawa mengejek Naruto. Sampai saat dimana Sakura terluka saat pelajaran olahraga karena ulahnya sendiri.

Para lelaki elite mencoba untuk mengantar Sakura ke ruangan kesehatan, namun gadis itu menolaknya dengan halus. Ia berjalan sendiri ke ruangan kesehatan yang tidak jauh dari lapangan olehraga.

"Ah, untung tidak keluar banyak darahnya. Aku harus cepat ke ruangan kesehatan." Sebelum membuka pintu ruangan itu, Sakura baru ingat kalau disana ada Naruto Uzumaki, bocah culun yang menjadi bahan bully murid sekolah. "Mungkin dengan menjahilinya aku bisa puas dan melupakan rasa sakit ini."

Dengan pelan, Sakura membuka pintu geser itu. Kemudian masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati.

"Perut bantal ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Untung Ayah mengijinkanku tidak mengikuti pelajaran ini untuk setahun ke depan."

Langkah Sakura terhenti karena sebuah suara yang... Mungkin bisa dibilang berat dan maskulin.

"Hey, masuklah. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Lamunan Sakura buyar karena suara tersebut mengintrupsi dirinya. "Ano... Kau... Siapa?" gadis itu bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang berantakan, tubuh atletis, serta wajah yang bisa dibilang imut. Wajah Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak memerah. Pria itu mendekati Sakura dengan seyumannya. "Siapa kau? Ke-kenapa—"

Bibir Sakura langsung di sumbat oleh bibir pemuda pirang itu. Gadis itu sedikit memberontak karena tiba-tiba dicium mesra oleh sang lelaki.

Tak berselang lama, sang lelaki menarik wajahnya. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, atau biasa kau panggil Naruto Uzumaki si Culun. Salam Kenal _Sakura-chan._ Ehem, maksudku. Tunanganku."

"Ap—apa!?" Sakura baru sadar, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sakura akan ditunangkan oleh seorang pemuda anak dari teman ayahnya. "Ka-Si culun itu!? Kenapa kau..."

"Maaf, aku baru membuka identitasku sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuka identitasku sebelum lulus, tapi karena sudah ketahuan yah mau bagaimana lagi." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan tidak peduli. "Tapi yang aku lihat, kamu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki lain. Aku salut. Apakah ada alasannya?"

"A-aku menunggu ada lelaki yang melamarku atau menjadi tunanganku... Tapi kalau itu kau... Mungkin... Aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memilih..." tiba-tiba tangan besar Naruto menutup pintu geser ruangan kesehatan, sementara punggung Sakura sudah terbentur dengan dinginnya pintu tersebut.

"Kau memang sangat cantik, pantas semua lelaki ingin memlikimu." Naruto sekali lagi mencium bibir mungil Sakura, membuat gadisnya itu merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke atas. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah dan ekspresi Sakura sekarang. "Hm, sekarang kau menjadi milikku sampai kita menikah nanti." Sakura mendongak menatap Shappire yang dulunya di tutupi oleh tebalnya kacamata. "Emeraldmu sangat Indah Sakura..."

Naruto kembali melayangkan ciumannya, kali ini di mata, hidung, kedua pipi merah Sakura dan yang terakhir di bibir plum gadis tersebut. Kedua tangan besar Naruto tak ayal mulai meraba bagian-bagian Sensitif Sakura.

Gadis itu mendesah di dalam ciumannya bersama Naruto, kedua lengannya mengalungi leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Naruto, kau di dalam? Apa kau tidak ikut olehraga lagi?"

Ups, Kepala Sekolah datang.

Dengan cepat, Sakura mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto. Gadis itu bersiap untuk besenmbunyi di dalam kolong tempat tidur. Tapi Naruto menahannya, kemudian membuka pintu ruangan kesehatan itu.

"Astaga... Naruto, kau mau memperkosa _Sakura-chan?"_

"Maaf ayah."

Sakura kembali di buat heran. Naruto adalah anak dari kepala sekolah? Minato Namikaze? Tunggu dulu!? "Anda Sahabat _Otou-san!?"_

"Ah, _Sakura-chan_ baru tahu. Namaku Minato Namikaze, kepala sekolah sekaligus ayah dari Naruto. Maaf kalau putraku merepotkanmu. Apa Kizashi baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengangguk gugup. Ayah Naruto sama tampannya dengan anaknya.

"Hey, jangan terpesona dengan ayahku. Walaupun tampan, tapi dia sudah tua."

"Aku belum setua itu Naruto—Ah, lebih baik aku akan mengatakan kepada _Guy-sensei_ kalau Sakura pingsan di ruang kesehatan." Minato menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, namun ia sedikit membukanya. "Di kotak kesehatan, ada beberapa kondom. Jika kalian mau menggunakannya." Minato langsung menutup pintu itu dan lari dari ruangan kesehatan.

Sementara itu wajah Sakura dan Naruto sudah menjadi kepiting rebus. "Ayah bodoh—nah sampai dimana kita?" pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura.

"He-hey... Apa yang kau—!?"

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Sakura di atas ranjang dengan perlahan. "Kita akan bermain sampai pelajaran selesai..." Suara seksi Naruto membuat wajahnya kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Tolong, jangan kasar terhadapku..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **End**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan Harinya, Sakura berjalan berdampingan bersama si culun tersebut. Gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan tunangannya. Karena Si culun itu.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau berjalan dengan si culun itu!?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Maaf _Yamanaka-san,_ tapi dia adalah tunanganku." Semua yang ada disana terkejut termasuk kelompok Elite yang di gawangi oleh Sasuke Uchiha. "Untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Maaf, Sakura lebih memilih si Culun ini daripada dirimu yang sombong itu." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Bolehkah?"

"Terserah." Sakura pasrah dengan apa yang di katakan oleh calon suaminya itu.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, ia kemudian membuka pakaiannya, membuang bantalan yang membungkus perut seksinya, kemudian membuka kacamata tebal yang menampilka iris biru laut, dan menggosok rambut pirangnya.

Semua orang ternganga dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kan, semuanya cengo."

"Maaf sayang. Tapi inilah resikonya jika orang sepertiku memperlihatkan identitas aslinya." Naruto dengan narsisnya menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, anak dari kepala sekolah disini. Serta tunangan dari Sakura Haruno. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh gadisku ini, okey?"

"Berlebihan." Sakura langsung berjalan ke kelasnya.

"O-oi _Sakura-chan..._ Tunggu..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Beneran END.**

 **...**

 **Catatan: Errr,** Istriku lagi yang bikin Request. Beginilah jadinya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Oke

 _Shinn out! Adios!_


End file.
